Corona Bomb 2
by PumpkinView
Summary: The Second Corona Bomb! Are you ready? Rated T for content (Cursing mostly) Please review if you read, thx!
1. The Deep End

**Corona Bomb 2**

 **Day One**

 **The Deep End**

Penn and Corona groaned, having woken prematurely, to the loud beeps and crunching noises of machinery. It was 5 in the morning. As it was, neither of the two expected the normally unreasonably loud neighbors to be up this early, so they certainly weren't expecting machinery this early either.

Penn groaned and got out of bed to look out the window, rubbing his eyes before taking a peek through the shades. There was a lot of construction equipment, along with a van that said "Pools N' Things".

Penn yawned, and headed back to bed. "Did the neighbors seriously have to set their pool construction for today at _5 in the morning?_ " he groaned.

"So much for sleeping in." Corona yawned, rubbing her eyes as well.

And then their ears got assaulted by someone who was very eager to ring the doorbell. Penn figured his aunt and uncle would get it-except, it seemed to last _several_ minutes, which led him to the conclusion that they weren't. He groaned again and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He didn't care if the neighbors saw him in his pajama pants, he was too tired to look for his actual pants. He lazily headed downstairs, groaning as he went down each step.

He fiddled with the lock on the door, being so tired that he almost couldn't remember how to unlock the door, and then opened it.

His eccentric neighbor Audrey, with no clear volume control, was at the other side.

"Hey, Penn! Do you have any pool floaties? I need them for my pool. My pool that I'm getting today. Today's the day I'm getting my pool. _Pool, pool, pool, pool, pool._ "

"No, Audrey, I don't have any pool floaties." Penn sighed. Could she say pool enough times? He was starting to get annoyed with the word.

"Oh…well okay, I'll be on my way then." Audrey cheerfully turned around and skipped away, chanting "pool" at least 30 more times.

Penn sighed, and shut the door, locking it behind him, and heading back upstairs. He collapsed onto the bed (with Corona still in it) and groaned louder than an elephant that stepped on a beehive.

Corona was slightly alarmed by her boyfriend flying onto her at full force, but was too tired to care.

Penn made an attempt to scoot up to her and snuggle. He fell back asleep. And dreamed of fucking swimming pools.

Hours later, he and Corona dragged themselves into the Odyssey, exhausted.

"Yikes! Did you two stay up all night watching scary movies again? _Without me_?" Boone asked, a slight offended tone in his voice on the last part.

"No. Not after last time." Penn yawned.

Corona stood in one spot too long, and fell to the floor, snoring loudly.

"My neighbor decided to build a swimming pool at _5 am_. I TRIED to go back to sleep, but they seemed to keep going! It didn't even stop until we had to leave." Penn groaned.

Phyllis walked over to the teen heroes, and looked at Corona who was passed out on floor.

"What a shame Corona had to go like parents." Phyllis said in a deadpan tone, however she was completely serious about thinking Corona was dead.

"No, no Phyllis, she just passed out." Penn shook his head.

"Oh. In that case." Phyllis pulled a bucket of water out of nowhere and dumped it on Corona, who shot awake almost immediately.

Corona stood up and lazily walked over to the zap platform.

"Stay positive. Mission is in swimming pool world. Good luck."

Of course, at the mention of swimming pools, Penn and Corona groaned, as they got zapped in by Phyllis.

~u~

Corona opened her eyes to see she was on the shallow end of the pool. "What on earth…Penn?"

"Yes?" he replied, from nowhere terribly obvious.

"Um…can you like…keep talking? So I can find you…"

"You already found me. Your feet are in me. I'm the pool." He replied

"Wait…what?" Corona stood up, and saw his face in the pool. "Holy crap, Penn!"

"Holy crap is right! I have no arms! Or legs! I can't move."

Corona hopped back the water, and waded over to where his face was, thank goodness it was still in the 4 foot area. She floated right above his face.

"Might I say the view is really good from where I am?" Penn smirked.

Corona splashed, since that was the closest she could get to playfully papping him in the shoulder, like she usually would at comments like that.

"I wonder where the others are…?" Corona continued floating on her back.

"I-I'm right here…Oh my god I can't control which direction I'm going in!" said Boone's voice, followed by his all-to familiar scream, as a bright pink pool floaty floated past Corona, spinning rapidly as he floated past.

Sashi swam over. "Hm. I must be an ordinary pool goer." She commented.

"Sash, can you _not_ float over my face?" Penn asked

Sashi glared. "Maybe you should control your eyes." She snarked at him. Then she made the hologram appear on her specs. "Our mission is to keep the troublemakers from ruining the fun for everyone else. If all the pool-goers leave, the pool will be shut down. _Forever._ "

"Hm. Seems a little…light for a mission? I mean, that can't be too difficul-" Penn spoke too soon.

"CANNONBALL!" said the very nasally voice that could only be Jane Mason, as the short, but still fairly heavy woman threw herself into the pool, causing a _ginormous_ splash, that splashed at least 10-15 pool-goers, 5 of which left just because they hadn't actually planned on going _in_ the pool.

"OUCH!" Penn reacted in pain. Apparently it hurt him in pool form to have people throwing themselves into him.

Jane laughed as she swam around, until she got back to the edge. She pulled herself up the edge and out of the pool.

Corona narrowed her eyes at her older sister. Jane was still laughing.

Rippen walked over. "Ah, Penn Zero. You won't beat us if you can't even _move."_ He laughed.

"Um, Mr. My Older Sister's Boy Toy, I'm a hero too." Corona pointed out, crossing her arms.

Rippen laughed. "What can a 13 year old girl-"

"I'm _16_ " Corona gritted her teeth. She knew he was only saying she was 13 because of her height. Which was ridiculous, being that Jane wasn't any taller than her.

"Okay." Rippen rolled his eyes. "What can a _16_ year old girl do to beat me, a grown man? Nothing."

Corona was clenching her fists. "Listen here, bucko, I don't like your condescending tone. I'm going to kick your butt, grown man or not."

"I'd like to see you try." Rippen crossed his arms and walked off, to start trouble.

Corona was really mad. Angry bees mad.

Corona followed after Rippen. She was going to correct anything he did.

"I have a bad feeling Corona is going to do something stupid." Sashi crossed her arms.

"Sash, have at least a little bit of faith in her!" Penn replied

"I don't know. She's looking…really spiteful." Sashi narrowed her eyes. "A little bit too much like her sister."

"Just trust her Sash."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't tell you so." Sashi waded over to the edge and took a seat.

Corona continued to follow Rippen around, like a shadow. And Jane noticed.

She grabbed Corona's arm. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing? You're not defeating us today, sister." Jane growled a little at Corona. "Especially since you're precious little Zero Hero is a _swimming pool_ " Jane laughed

" _Ugh_ " Corona groaned at Jane. She shook Jane's hand off of her arm, and continued walking.

Rippen was about to push a person into the pool. Corona reacted by blowing her lifeguard whistle, startling the person, causing them to fall into the pool.

"Darn it!"

Rippen laughed. "You make this too easy!" He continued walking on.

Corona muttered curses to herself, and followed him. She had to figure out how to stop him. There was a way, she knew there was.

However, things were starting to look pointless. There were 3 people left. If Rippen scared them off, then the pool would have to close. Forever.

Corona's anxiety began to take over. She got in the pool.

"I-I don't know what to do, Penn…" she said, crossing her arms, in a nervous fashion, biting her lip as well.

Penn frowned, and slightly sighed, causing a bunch of bubbles in the pool.

"I really wish I could help. I wanna give Rippen a huge what-for, but _I'm stuck here_." He groaned.

"Stuck…Stuck! Wait, that's it!" Corona smirked. She ran off.

"I wonder what her-WHOOOA!-Idea is!" Boone floated past Sashi, still spinning rapidly.

Sashi grabbed Boone, to stop him from moving.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Corona had set up 3 chairs.

The villains walked over.

Corona smirked and crossed her arms.

"Girl, you are absolutely mad if you think you can beat us." Rippen laughed. "Getting these last 3 people to leave will be _too_ easy."

"You're right. I give up. But you know, you three look really tired…maybe you should just take a 5 minute rest. I even set up chairs for you." She gestured at the chairs.

"Hm. How nice. I suppose I could rest for a few minutes. Restore my energy, to beat you do-gooders." Rippen sat down, and Jane and Larry did as well.

Corona laughed.

"What's so funny? You won't be laughing when I beat you and Penn Zero."

"Good luck with that."

"What?" Rippen tried to get up. It turned out he was glued to the chair. So were Jane and Larry.

Jane screamed.

Corona smirked. "Now to get the other pool-goers back…" she climbed up the life guard's tower with a megaphone. "ATTENTION EVERYONE IN THIS GENERAL VICINITY." She said "POOL PARTY, RIGHT NOW. FREE SNACKS. COME ON IN!"

And with that, many, many people ran in. Music started. Corona smirked and climbed down.

"YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN US TODAY, CORONA, BUT OOOOH, ME AND RIPPEN WILL GET YOU GOOD NEXT TIME!" Jane yelled

"Sure, Jane." Corona rolled her eyes. She walked back over to the pool, and hopped in, and waded over to Penn's face.

"You did it." Penn smirked.

"Yep."

"Hm. Good job." Sashi seemed fairly surprised.

Corona smirked. "I guess I just had to get unstuck! And then…get the villains stuck-You get it."


	2. Moderately Annoyed Poets' Society

**Corona Bomb 2**

 **Day Two**

 **The Moderately Annoyed Poet's Society**

"Your eyes are mysterious,

Skin softer than the lips of an angel,

Hair redder than the inferno of the love that burns within me,

The love that is more intense than-"

The sounds of Boone and Sashi's stifled laughter interrupted Corona, as she had attempted to recite a poem she had written about Penn. She frowned and glared at the two of them. Penn, on the other hand, was a blushing flustered mess about what she had written. And, as you would figure, immediately came to her defense.

"H-hey it wasn't that bad!" Penn stood up and walked over to Corona and gently wrapping his arms around her, and placing his lips on hers.

"Well of _course_ it isn't bad to you. She's your girlfriend. You love everything she does." Boone pointed out.

That made Penn break from the kiss. "Well, I'm sorry that my girlfriend is super talented." He pulled Corona closer to him when saying that. "I think you're just mad cause you're single!" Penn added in.

" _Pffffffffffft_ " Boone laughed. "I'm single by choice!"

"Whatever." Penn rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying, I think Corona's poem was beautiful. And….prosey. Yeah. It was." Penn said defensively.

Corona, this whole time had been standing there with a blank expression, staring at the ground.

They headed to the Odyssey for the day's mission.

"Today is poetry slam world."

Corona smirked. The team got zapped in.

Corona was wearing something absolutely beatnik-it was black and white, had stripes, hugged her curves in ways that just looked…really good, and she had a beret. Her hair was black, which was, actually her natural hair color (however, back home the purple dye hadn't yet faded.) She was wearing a shade of red lipstick that was somehow brighter than the usual shade of red she wore-which I should mention is the brightest shade of red lipstick she could find at any of the cosmetics stores in Middleburg.

Penn, who was wearing something equally beatnik-a black vest, long white button up shirt, purple pants, and tinted glasses, along with the slight suggestion of facial hair, seemed to be looking at Corona with a slight smirk. He was _no doubt_ admiring Corona's appearance in this world.

Corona noticed his staring her down. "Penn." She crossed her arms.

Penn snapped out of it. "O-oh sorry…I just…you look…wow…" his cheeks flushed red.

Corona rolled her eyes playfully, and giggled slightly.

Sashi walked over, and she was holding a pair of bongos. She too, was wearing the standard beatnik clothes.

"Where's Boone?" asked Penn

"He's the bongos." said Sashi, turning them around. Boone had a mellow look on his face, like it was his cosmic destiny to be a pair of drums you play with your hands.

"Check the specs, Sash."

"There's a poetry contest. Corona is Norma Celeste, the future writer of a novel that will bring the world together in eternal peace, however she can only do such if she wins this poetry contest. However, if the villains succeed, Norma's rival, Angela Harper, will write a novel that will cause a full-blown world war." Sashi read the information off her specs.

"Is poetry _seriously_ that moving?" Penn seemed alarmed.

" _Never_ underestimate how moving poetry can be." Corona slightly laughed. "But this should be easy."

Boone laughed.

"What?"

"Are you gonna submit that ridiculous poem you read us earlier?" Boone laughed "I don't know if the world wants to hear you talk about Penn like that."

Corona frowned, and slightly blushed. "Well, I was planning on writing a new one-"

"Oh good. Don't want to bore the audience to tears with your mushy Penn love fest." Boone laughed more.

"Okay, what the _heck_ is your problem today Boone?"

"I don't! Have…I don't have a problem! It's just your poems about Penn are…boring…and ridiculous…"

Corona slightly growled, and crossed her arms.

"Boone, could you give Corona a break. She doesn't deserve your uncharacteristic rant." Penn sighed loudly. Of all days for Boone to be out of character, it was the day they needed Corona to be confident in her writing.

"Sorry." Boone reluctantly apologized.

"Anyways, now that we got Boone's OOC moment out of the way, let's worry about Corona's poem-wait….Where did Corona go?" Penn freaked out.

Then, the only thing that could _possibly_ made things worse happened.

"Next up is Angela Harper to read her poem."

Jane took the stage. Her hair was much long, and she, too, was wearing a beatnik ensemble. Her make-up was mostly purples, and she took a seat on stage.

She took a breath, and was about to begin speaking, when Penn yelled, and ran out of the room.

He frantically searched for Corona. Of course, it was _barely_ a thorough search, as his mind was distracted by how anxious he was to find her in time.

Then, he went through the right door. Corona was sitting on the curb and she groaned. Her head was in her hands for support.

"Penn, are my poems ridiculous?"

"No! Of course not!" he sat next to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're just saying that because you love me." She frowned.

"No! I really love them…They're a little mushy, but they have real emotion, Corona." He put his hand under her chin and turned her head towards him, and looked her in the eyes. "I think they're amazing cause I know you _really_ feel what you're writing."

"But what if other people hate them?"

"Corona, not everyone is going to like what you do, but that doesn't make it _any_ less special. You write what you write because you want those who _do_ like it to hear it."

Corona slightly smiled, however it faded into a frown. "But the competition…what if we lose?"

"As long as Jane doesn't win, what _do_ we have to lose?"

"Everything." A third voice interrupted.

As you could guess it was Rippen. He was dressed as the security guard for the poetry club.

"Uh-oh…"

"You two are coming with me." Rippen grabbed the both of them by the collars of their shirts, and dragged the two of them inside, to a hallway near the stage.

"Let go of me! I need to get on stage!" Corona tried to get loose.

"Not on my watch." Rippen laughed.

Jane walked in. "You two _thought_ you were going to win this? Hah! I say _haha_!" Jane laughed. She was amused.

Corona growled. "Well, I was kinda expecting to, until you two-!"

"Oh, hush, don't kid yourself. Even if you _were_ on stage, like _you_ could win. Do you know _anything_ about good writing?"

"More than you would!"

Jane laughed again.

"Jane, I've won writing awards at school." She crossed her arms.

"I don't want to hear about your fancy writing awards Corona. I want to hear your _tears because you're LOSING!_ " Jane rolled her eyes.

"And next up, is Norma Celeste."

Corona groaned. She couldn't get loose.

"Norma Celeste?"

Corona winced.

"Last call for Norma Celeste."

Penn got annoyed and kicked Rippen in the shin. He let go of both Penn and Corona, and Corona quickly ran on stage. She panted.

"S-sorry!" she coughed.

The club was dimly lit, so Corona could only see the candles on each of the tables. The audience was almost invisible.

Corona bit her lip. She didn't have anything prepared. Time to pull something out of her butt. But what? Then she remembered…

 _The future writer of a novel that will bring the world together in eternal peace_

She got an idea. She took a deep breath.

"Peace is our freedom,

Of which runs in our blood,

Brotherhood and friendship should be our goal,

Togetherness and sharing should make us feel whole,

Together we should stand arm in arm,

To no other should we bring any harm,

Peace is what we should strive for most." She stumbled over her words, but managed to say something she hoped would be moving, and would make sense.

Dead silence. Corona sighed and looked down, she began to leave the stage, when she heard the faint snapping of someone's fingers. Then, it was several people, until soon the whole room roared with the snapping of the audience's fingers.

The host walked on stage. "It looks like we have a winner."

Corona smiled. Penn ran on stage.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. "See? I told you." He kissed her deeply.

She blushed and giggled. "I pulled that out of my butt." She whispered.


	3. Elves of War

**Corona Bomb 2, Day Three**

 **Elves of War**

"Man, I could not be any _more_ ready for today's mission." Penn said, bouncing around, like the noodle he was. As was usual to his excitement, he looked as if he physically could not calm down, no possible way for him to hide it.

Corona smiled that one smile towards him. The one that was special, she only smiled this specific smile at Penn, and no one else, usually during times when he was excited, or times that she felt strong feelings of affection towards him.

Penn, as usual, immediately blushed, when he saw Corona smiling at him in that way. Corona was honestly pure perfection in his eyes, and her smile made him feel tingly inside, like his stomach was a beehive-of course, considering their last incident with bees, he sure hoped it wasn't a literal one.

He took her hands in his, and looked deep into her eyes. "Corona, today is going to be the best mission we've done yet. I can just feel it. And I'm so, so glad you're a part of this team, and I'm so, so glad, in general, that I get to be with someone as amazing as you…"

He put his hand under her chin and pulled her face up against his, kissing her deeply.

She blushed, and giggled a little after parting from the kiss. She was blushing profusely, and couldn't stop staring at Penn.

Penn was the same. He'd rather get ripped limb from limb than look away from Corona right now. His cheeks were surely the same color as his hair by now, and the tingly feeling increased, as well as his heartrate.

He kissed her more, but then remembered. _Mission._

"The mission! We can't be late…" He grabbed the very lovestruck and glazed over Corona's arm, and pulled her with him.

They arrived at the Odyssey. They weren't late, but Boone and Sashi showed up a long while before they did, and the two seemed to not be terribly interested in talking to one another. Recently, Sashi had been hanging out with Marnie a lot, and this made Boone visibly uncomfortable, but for an unknown reason.

"Time to zap in!" Penn practically danced onto the zap platform, Corona following shortly behind him. He wiggled in excitement as Phyllis zapped the 4 teen team of heroes into their latest mission.

The 4 teens were in medieval style of dress, and all of them had long pointed ears. Corona and Penn in specific had long cloaks, and their clothing was mostly in shades of brown or green. Boone and Sashi were wearing random pieces of armor on their bodies, and had daggers in their belts.

"Hm. This seems interesting, huh Corona?"

Corona, however, was in a dead-stare. She didn't respond to him. She seemed to have a look of horror, almost.

"Corona? Are you okay?"

"...This is Jane's favorite video game..."

"What?!" Penn's confidence literally melted away, as he looked around at the world, nervously.

Corona started to chew on her hair, like she always did when nervous.

Penn frowned more and put his arm around her in comfort.

"There's no way we're gonna win. No way." she said very quietly.

Even though Penn was also feeling doubt he knew for his team's sake, he couldn't let it show.

"C-corona, things will be fine." he said in the most confident tone he could fake.

Corona noticed his nervousness and gripped his hand as tightly as she could.

Penn cleared his throat. "Anyways, Sash, check the specs."

"We're elf warriors sent by Prince uh-I don't know how to pronounce that to fight 3 villains with names that I'm pretty sure are keysmashes, and their army of brainwashed elves."

"Prince Y'rhyvianialos, Nzeyska, D'vivrehir, and L'ry." Corona corrected. Of course she'd know how to pronounce them. Jane was always talking about these characters.

Sashi rolled her eyes. She didn't really want Corona to seem smarter than her. Corona noticed Sashi's eyeroll, however. Rather than snarking back, she just looked down and felt bad, almost.

Penn noticed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before taking his leadership role.

"Okay! We have to fight them! We've fought Jane and Rippen before-"

"Uh, Penn...Jane is most likely going to be Nzeyska...Which means she has powers. We don't."

"What kind of powers?" He asked nervously.

"Like...imagine the most powerful wizard...even more powerful than that."

Penn dropped his brave facade then and looked terrified.

Corona frowned. "I probably shouldn't mention D'vivrehir's powers either..."

"What about L'ry?" asked Boone

"Hm? Oh he's just an elf cursed to become a mule, he's powerless."

"Do we have any powers?" Penn asked.

"No. We have weapons, but...You won't like the one you have."

"What do you-?" Penn found the weapon. It was a plain old shield. Nothing special.

Corona got out her weapon which was a huge ass sword. So big she could barely lift it. So heavy.

Penn was jealous. Why did she get a sword and he didn't?

"I can't even lift this thing. Too bad we can't trade."

"Wait, why can't we?" Penn was still *ahem* _sword_ jealous.

"Because it can't be removed from our bodies."

"Really?"

"Nope. Cause magic or something."

"What does magic have to do with it?"

"Try to take the sword from me."

He reached over and gripped the sword. The sword didn't move from her hand, despite it being open, and not holding onto the sword at all.

He tried pulling harder. The sword started to part with her hand, but there was a bright light, and it snapped back onto Corona's hand.

Penn frowned and rubbed his now sore hand. Corona frowned.

"Sorry..." she felt the need to apologize, as usual.

"For what?"

"For your hand getting hurt by the sword you were trying to take from me!"

"No, it's my fault for trying"

"No, it's my fault for existing, and having to be zapped in as a character with a weapon that I'm too weak to lift!" Corona said, it was so obviously irrational, which seemed strange for someone who always was so logical, and spoke logically all the time. But it still wasn't unusual for her, since she seemed to have these guilt spirals almost every single day.

Penn pulled her into a comforting hug and stroked her back and hair gently.

"Sorry to interrupt your 'romantic moment' but I'm going to kill you two." said the all too familiar, and nasally voice of Corona's older sister Jane.

"J-jane!" Penn looked at her, then got ready to fight.

Jane laughed at Penn. Then with no effort, being that it was magic, pretty much flicked Penn away with a simple spell.

He fell down and gripped his arm tightly.

" _Pathetic_." Jane laughed.

Then Rippen and Larry showed up, as well as the rest of the army.

Penn was terrified. He managed to limp up and back over to his team.

Corona was breathing heavily, as was Penn.

"What are we going to do?" she quietly panicked. She was shaking.

"We fight."

"But Penn, you're hurt!"

Penn winced and held his arm more. "I know, but...I'm the leader...I need to fight."

Corona frowned. "No, you'll die!"

"I'll be fine..." He voice was full of pain.

"I'm fighting for you." Corona said, in a tone that just said you couldn't change her mind.

Penn,however, didn't want Corona to fight Jane because deep down he had a bad feeling. A feeling that if he let her fight Jane, that things would end horribly. He gulped. "I can't let you do this."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not strong enough." he replied.

"Not strong enough?!" Corona seemed offended

"Corona, you can barely lift that sword! You can't fight Jane! You're insane!"

Corona actually looked really mad. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

Penn frowned. "Corona, no, that's not what I mean-"

"Save it. I don't wanna hear it." she started walking away, dragging her sword with her.

Penn now had an intense feeling of worry. What was he going to do? He done fucked up. He done fucked up _real_ bad.

He internally panicked, walking in circles, and pushing his hair back with his hands.

"Penn, you okay?" Boone asked

"Oh, I'm peachy, except, my girlfriend probably just broke up with me, her sister and my enemy are going to _kill_ me, Corona has a better weapon than me and she WALKED OFF with it, and also, it's a little humid! SO YEAH, TODAY IS PERFECT, BOONE!"

"Jeez. You didn't have to snap at me."

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SNAP AT YOU! NEITHER YOU ARE SASHI HAVE DONE _ANYTHING_ THIS WEEK! IT'S ALMOST LIKE, SOMEONE IS WRITING OUR LIVES AND PUT YOU TWO IN THE BACKSEAT OR SOMETHING!"

"Calm down, PZ."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! JANE IS GOING TO KILL US!"

"PZ! CALM DOWN!" Sashi was now getting more annoyed than before. Although deep down she was kind of relieved that Corona left.

"SHE TOOK THE SWORD, SASH!" Penn panicked. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" his breathing was rapid, he couldn't think clearly.

Sashi slapped Penn. Really hard. Hard enough that he flew into the ground with a thud.

He staggered up, but was rather shaky. "Sash! That hurt!"

"PZ, WE HAVE A DIMENSION TO SAVE, THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR WEAK FEELINGS."

"Whoa, go easy on Penn, his girlfriend probably broke up with him! During a mission!" Boone tried to break up the fight.

"I will NOT go easy on him! He needs to get his shit together and stop acting like a fucking baby!" Sashi was furious.

"You 3 know me and Rippen are still here and have an army poised to destroy you, right?" Jane cut in.

Boone, Sashi, and Penn's eyes all widened as they remembered "oh yeah, we're all gonna die."

Penn gulped. "Y-yeah about that…uh…." He screamed and ran.

"COWARD!" Sashi and Jane said in unison.

But Penn wasn't running out of cowardice.

He had to find Corona, it was urgent. The fate of the multiverse now depended on it.

He whined a bit as he tried to run and find her. His arms and legs ached horribly, but he needed to find her.

Penn tripped and landed hard on knee, then grasped it. "I...need to...find...her.."

This time he couldn't get up. He accepted his fate. He was going to die. His team was going to die. He felt horrible. If only he hadn't called Corona weak...If only he'd said what he'd really meant. He was so scared of losing her, he'd made her hate him. Warm tears rolled down his cheeks.

He was indeed a fuck up.

He curled his knees to his chest, and closed his eyes tightly, hoping soon death would embrace him.

But something else embraced him. He opened his eyes. "C-Corona?"

But it wasn't Corona.

"I've got you know, Penn Zero." sneered Rippen.

Penn just cried in the babiest of ways.

"Don't even try your tears, you aren't weaseling out of this one, Penn Zero." Rippen said with a blank expression.

Penn continued to sob. Rippen tried to shake the crying out of him, to no success.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" said a voice in the distance.

Rippen turned around. "Oh, Corona. You came to watch your boyfriend die? Well, you're just in time."

Corona came into view. She was riding on a horse that appeared to be made from pure flames. She could now lift the sword, and was holding it high above her head. "I said put him down."

Rippen was worried, but he managed to hide it. "You can't take me down, you're a mere child!"

"I'm 16, and I have a big sword. Don't test me, I'll fight you." she yelled.

"FLAME HORSE, CHARGE!" Corona yelled.

The horse did as told.

Rippen screamed and ran out of the way, dropping Penn.

Corona rode the horse over to Penn, and extended her hand to him, to help him up.

He struggled to get onto the flaming horse.

Corona cringed. He was seriously hurt. She got off of Flame Horse, and gently helped Penn get on it. "You can ride Flame Horse, you're too hurt to walk, or fight for that matter..."

"N-no I-I'm f-fine."

"Penn. You are not fine. Don't even try to tell me you are. Just let me do this for you, okay? I'm a hero too."

"A-alright...C-corona...I love you..."

"I love you too, Penn."

They went and found Boone and Sashi, who, at the moment, were fighting the elf army rather unsuccessfully.

Jane was yelling at Rippen.

"You just LET Penn get away?"

"YOUR sister tried to charge at me with flaming horse, Jane."

"I DON'T CARE HOW 'FLAMING' THE HORSE IS, RIPPEN, YOU LET THEM GET AWAY! Plus, Flame Horse can't even HURT YOU! I've played this game a million times!"

Rippen rolled his eyes.

"I SAW THAT EYE ROLL, RIPPEN." Jane groaned.

"WELL I DON'T SPEND MY WHOLE LIFE FOCUSED ON A STUPID VIDEO GAME!"

Jane frowned. "It's not all I care about! I can focus on other things! I thought you'd be proud of the advantage I have in this dimension!" she seemed hurt.

"This is the only situation your obsession is useful!"

"Well-" she couldn't come up with a good counter argument. Especially since she could feel herself fighting back tears.

He was glaring, waiting for her reply.

"Well you spend you're whole life focused on becoming a full-time villain!"

"Which is more important than your dumb game!"

"Well fine then. I guess I just won't even try winning now. You think my "dumb game" is so "dumb"? Well, I'll just-" she sat down, and crossed her legs. "I'm not even gonna help you. Even though, I'm like, 700,000 magic points more powerful than you. Nope. You're gonna lose."

"Fine! I don't need you!" Rippen sneered. "Larry will help me!"

Jane laughed. "Larry is a mule. And he has -1,000,000 magic points. THATS _NEGATIVE_ MAGIC POINTS RIPPEN. HE'S _LESS_ THAN POWERLESS." she laughed more.

"Then he's already more useful than you usually are."

Jane gasped. "Liar! You're always complaining about Larry! You said you'd get rid of him if you could!" she seemed mad.

"What?" Larry asked, completely naive.

"I said no such thing!" Rippen lied.

"Well...well...Fuck you! Have fun with your 3.6 magic points and getting DEFEATED again." she stomped off. "Also, my sister's probably gonna decapitate you cause that's how you get defeated in the game!" she turned back and yelled, then continued stomping away.

"Come on Larry, we have some heros to kill..."

But of course, from the distance we hear:

"ALSO I'M THE ONLY ONE WITH THE POWER TO KILL THE HEROES" Jane was clearly passionate about this game.

Rippen rolled his eyes, not taking her words seriously.

Corona was ready to fight.

Penn was gripping onto the horse tightly and shaking quite a bit.

Corona charged at Rippen with her sword.

Rippen pushed Larry in the way so he'd get stabbed instead of himself. Of course, because the way the game worked, L'ry couldn't die, so Corona's sword magically veered upwards, and stabbed Rippen.

"You idiot!" Rippen yelled, blaming Larry. "You stupid, stupid...ass!"

Rippen dissolved into code, with a +2 power advantage added to Corona. But they still needed to fight Jane...If they could find her, of course...

Penn managed to sit up on the horse slightly.

"Where's Jane?" Corona seemed confused, and now suddenly worried Jane would do a sneak attack.

"I-I d-d-dont k-know."

"She ran away." said Larry

"What do you mean she 'ran away'?" Penn asked.

"Rippen insulted her games and knowledge on games, so she refused to help him, and stomped away."

Penn frowned. He felt bad for Jane.

"Do we even still need to fight her?"

"Yes." Sashi said.

Corona groaned a little, but figured it hopefully wouldn't be that hard. She went to find Jane.

Penn tried to follow her.

They found Jane.

She was hugging her knees and crying.

"Jane?" Corona nervously asked.

"What do you clods want?" Jane sniffled, before hiding her face in her knees.

"Are you okay?"

Jane looked up, confused. "W-what?"

"I said, are you okay?"

"N-no you cl-clod I'm not okay!"

Corona lowered her sword, and sat down next to Jane. "What's wrong?"

"R-rippen doesn't respect me...He never has!" She sobbed.

Corona frowned. She hugged Jane, who immediately pushed her away.

"Jane!"

"Just because I'm in a bad mood doesn't mean I'm easy to defeat! Don't think I don't want to be rid of your existence!" Jane stood up.

"…eep…" Corona shook in fear.

Jane apparently was going to take her anger towards Rippen out on Corona.

But not on Penn's watch. He wobbled off of Flame Horse, and stood up, and shakily moved over to Jane, and wrapped his arms around her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU CLOD?"

"G-giving my future sister-in-law a hug!"

"LET GO OF ME!" she flailed

"C-CORONA, NOW!"

Corona stood up and held her sword up. She didn't want to cause Jane too much pain, so she was careful and quick. She sliced through Jane, who immediately turned to code.

Corona was breathing heavily, as was Penn.

"…We won…"

"We won." Penn smiled. He wobbled to her.

Corona pulled him into a kiss.

Penn pulled back. "Man my back hurts." That was an understatement.

But how could he feel the pain he'd felt before after feeling the ecstasy of victory and Corona's forgiveness?

He sighed in relief.


End file.
